Magic Knight Rayearht Cephiros Piller
by HikaruSakura
Summary: This takes place after Rayearht 2 and Novas back and she has some friend s please rewiew!
1. A new begining

Magic Knight  
  
Rayearth' s Pillar  
  
Chapter 1 It has been two years since Cephiro. Every one seemed ok since the battle with Lady Debonair. "Hikaru seems to love that pendent and has never taken it off?" Kakeru "Do you think some guy gave it to her!" holed Masaru. Both of them jumped up looking really angry. "Well he better drop by here and face both of us first!" stated Kakeru. Then they looked at each other and started to laugh evilly. Then at Fuu's House she was staring out the window thinking about Cephiro. "Fuu you need to be more careful I found this item in your school uniform and I asked mom and dad they said it wasn't there so it had to be yours." Said Kuu.  
  
Fuu looked at her elder sister. And Kuu dropped the item in her hands and left. "Huh I wonder what it is." She looked in her hand and it was the pendent that Ferio gave her when she was in Cephiro. "Oh my how did this get here it should be in Cephiro!" "Fuu can you hear me Fuu?" "Ferio how did this get here?" "No time Cephiro is changing our worlds or colliding meaning soon Cephiro and your world will be one!" "Can Clef give us magic so we can try to stop this?" "I'm sorry Fuu but there is no way in three hours our worlds will intercept and Cephiro will be with earth."  
  
  
  
"Clef what about Autozam, Chizeta and Fahren?" "They will be among you nabering plants.'' Then Clefs voice vanished. "I must do something people will get hurt!" "FUU." "Windom what is happening in Cephiro where this could happen?" "GET HIKARU AND UMI AND FOCASE ON US AND YOU WILL HAVE YOUR MAGIC" "Hold on Windom." Then Fuu ran out of her room with the pendent so if Ferio could contact her he would reach her.  
  
"Fuu wait I'll come with you!" "No Kuu some thing will happen in three hours I must go to Mrs, Hikaru and Mis, Umi they need to know!" "Fuu if something will happen I must be with you!" "Kuu I need to tell you something and you must believe me!" Then as both of them ran Fuu explained to Kuu of what happen in Cephiro both times she was there and how painful it was. "Here we are at Mrs. Umi's house and Hikaru is half way from here." "Would it be eyeayer to call Windom and fly?" "I can't with out my sword that presea made for me." Then Fuu knocked on Umi's house door. "Yes?''  
  
  
  
It was Umi Parents they were standing infrount of Fuu and Kuu. "Is Umi here we need to speak to her.'' "Hold on Umi it is for you." Then Umi came out of her house and seen Fuu and Kuu. "Fuu what is the matter?" "Mrs. Umi Cephiro is going to collide in earth and the ruin goods want us to summon them!"  
  
  
  
"What how can Cephiro collide into earth?" "Umi! What is she talking about?" "Come on Umi tell them I told Kuu so she wouldn't be scared when I called upon Windom." Then Umi told her parents about Cephiro and what had happen when they were there.  
  
"UMI"  
  
"FUU" "Windom!" "Celeste!" "Who was that that we heard?" Asked Umi parents. "That was the ruin goods." Then the earth started to shake. "Oh no Cephiro is stating to come!" holed Kuu Then at Hikaru house. "What is happing here!?"  
  
"Hikaru you and Hiki need to get in side!" Satoru screamed. Then she fell and hurt her ankle. "Hikaru Dam I can't get any closer to her!" Then boulders were falling on her. "Hikaru!' "Ahh!"  
  
Then a man in black armor jumped and picked her up and jumped out of the way.  
  
"Hikaru are you all right?" "Huh I recognized that voice?' Then she looked up and there was Lantis. "Lantis thank you but how did you get here?" "Cephiro and your world are assimilating some how." "Hey who are you?" Hikaru's brothers were rung up to them. "Brothers this is Lantis he is a very close friend to me." "Hikaru! Are you all right?''  
  
  
  
"Presea is it you?" "Caldena Lafarga Ascot Clef!" "Lie still your leg is ingerd." Said Lantis.  
  
"Hey what is that in the sky!" Then a woman aperied in the sky. "PRINCESS EMERUDE!" Screamed Hikaru. 


	2. Nova and friends

Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Cephiro Pillar  
  
Then the ground started to shake rapidly. "What is going on!" asked Caldena. * At Hikaru * Then two of the Ruin goods shown in the sky. "Wwwwhat is that!" said one of Hikarus brothers. "Hikaru." said Lantis as he looked down at Hikaru he could tell she got taller.  
  
"Clef please give me my magic and Presea I need my weapons." Then Clef gave her magic and Presea gave her the sword that fowled her heart. Ferio and Ascot helped her up. "Brothers don't worry we will be back." She said with a smile. "Hikaru." said Lantis "Lantis?" "Please come back."  
  
  
  
Then he bent down to her ear and whispered something to her and he got up. Then Hikaru started to blush. "Ja ne Mina!" Then she pulled out her sword. Then razed it above her head. "Rayearth!" Then the last ruin god was there. And they were off. "Fuu Umi what do you think is going on?" "Well Mrs. Hikaru were not truly sure.''  
  
  
  
"Yet don't forget that what ever happen that we got to save every one Fuu Hikaru." Said Umi "Yes Umi we will find out." They nodded in agreement. It was nearly nightfall. "Fuu Umi I think that we should split up for knows since we should cover more ground. "Are you sure that is wise Hikaru." Asked Umi "Yes Hikaru Mrs. Umi is right."  
  
"Don't worry you guys I will be ok we are also still in Tokyo so there may not be that may dangers.'' And before Fuu and Umi could say anything she was gone. "Lantis. Fuu. Umi. I will be ok." Then all of a sudden a dragon collided with the ruin god. And a cyclone hit Hikaru not to long after.  
  
  
  
The hit was so strong where she was blown into the countryside. "What happened what was that attack where it knocked the wind out of me?" said Hikaru as she got up. She looked around the scenery changed where she could not see any of Tokyo any more. "Well Hikaru I'm glad we can finally met you are the one that our friend loves so much." Then a woman came into view. She had long blue Hair and crystal blue eyes. "Who are you?"  
  
  
  
"I'll tell you my name if you get out of that Ruin god it would help my trough so I don't have to scream. "Rayearth I think you should go into your dimension so you wont get hurt in case I need to battle this girl." "ALL RIGHT HIKARU." "Thank you Rayearth.'' Then Hikaru was teleported out of her ruin god. And was facing this woman. "Thank you you're so sweet to do that. "Well can you tell me your name please." "I am supper Nova." Said the girl. "Supper Nova? "  
  
"Well Hikaru I missed you!" Then Hikaru turned around and there was Nova. "Well this is Hikaru Nova you were right she is cute but is her scream just as cute?" "Lets find out Nebula Supper Nova." Then another woman came into view * * * "What do you mean Hikaru never showed up!" Hollered Umi. * * * "AAHHHHHHHHHHH" Scremed Hikaru. "Well she is not going to last very long Nova." Wined Nebula.  
  
Then Hikaru laded on the ground her armor damaged they were stronger than ever. She was thinking of every one who cared for her. Lantis, Umi, Fuu, Eagle who died in Cephiro trying to save Lantis and herself. 


	3. Jacklle

Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Cephiro Pillar  
  
It had been three hours since Hikarus disappearance. "Magical Spirit awaken!" said Lantis then a black horse came into view. Then Lantis left with Permara. "Poor Lantis." Said Ferio. "Where is Lantis going?" asked Fuu, as she looked at Lantis ride the horse out of view.  
  
  
  
"Probably going to look for Hikaru. "How can he find her when me and Mrs. Umi could not.'' "He has feeling he may know where she is he told me.'' * * * "I mustn't give up!" yelled Hikaru as she got up. "Well Hikaru you are going to be fun to play with aren't you!" said Nebula and Supper Nova. "Water dragon!" "Emerald Cyclone!" "Ruby Lighting!"  
  
"Ruby Lighting!" scremed Hikaru! But it only blocked Novas she still got hit with the others. "Darn I can't block all three spells!" Then that continued till Hikaru was on he knees. She was covered with Blood and wounds. "I think we had enough playtime Supper Nova Nebula.'' They nodded in agreement then they left. And then she was out of the vortex. "I'm glad I made it out alive with out killing my self." Said Hikaru.  
  
  
  
"But I am too weak and hurt to even raise my sword to call Rayearth I guess I should wait here to night." She went to the lake that was the closest thing in the area that she could get to. "Night Rayearth." Then curled up and fell asleep. She knew it was not the right thing to do but she was so sleepy. Then the neakless Lantis gave her started to glow. "Permara that is where she is." Said Lantis with the no face expression change on his face. "How come no one could find her when she was so close?" Permara did not asked why Lantis even was looking for that short girl cause she knows how Lantis feels for Hikaru.  
  
Then Lantis sent Permara to mage Clef so they know that he found Hikaru. By the time Lantis got there Hikaru was fast asleep. "Hikaru what happened to you?" he said. When Lantis got there every one was waiting out side Hikarus Home wondering what happened. "Oh my MRS. HIKARU!" Then they put her into her bed. "Where am I?"  
  
"Hikaru." Then she turned around and there was some one coming. "Who is it! ?" Then the shape came into view then she realized whom it was. "EAGLE!" "Hikaru how have you been?" he asked with the same less smile. "Fine but I met Nova is back oh Eagle I have missed you. "Magic Knight from another world." Said a familiar voice. "Magic Knight of fire." She turned around and there was Princess Emeraude and Zagoto. "Princess!"  
  
"Thank you magic knight for everything you've done for Cephiro." "Zagoto, Emeraude.." "What is it legendary magic knight?" "I'm sorry that before the battle that I couldn't under stand what you two went through I could have tried my best to think of another way!" Then tears ran down her face. Then Zagoto with his big armor walked to Hikaru. "Magic Knight what is your name?" "Huh"  
  
  
  
"Uh Hikaru Shido but every one calls me Hikaru." "Hikaru may I ask you one thing to do?" She looked at Zagoto realizing that he did look like Lantis. "Please be happy and forget what happened to us you did not know the full legend." "And make Lantis happy Hikaru." Then Emeraude stepped forth with Eagle. "I will and thank you for not being mad about what happened." "Hikaru you did not know the legend till it was to late." Said Emeraude then every one diapered. "Wait Eagle Zagoto Emeraude!" Then she woke up from the dream.  
  
  
  
And rose from her bed. "Well I guess something had to happen for me to get all the way here." Then very weakly cause she was still hurt from the attack. (For some reason Fuu could not heal the wounds.) "Hey what is that sound?" And she got out into the courtyard and there was Lantis who was with Hikari. She weakly stepped one foot at a time towards them. Then Lantis turnd and faced her.  
  
"Lantis.." Then she fell. "Hikaru!" "I'm ok I-" "No you are not her let me help." Then he had her sit down on the bench. "How did I get here?" "I found you in the woods." Hikaru looked in Lantis eyes noticing worry. "I'm ok I but." she trailed off Then they went inside Hikarus house her older brother made some tea for them.  
  
"Thank you." Said Hikaru Lantis and her older brother looked into each other's eyes. (I guess in there words meaning thank you.) Then Kakeru sat down near Hikaru raping her wonders. "I wonder why Mrs. Fuu couldn't heal the wounds." Said Kakeru. "It's a spell a advance one even mage Clef could not do anything." Said Lantis as he glared into space. (You know the never changeling look) "I know this Clef is strong but is there something he can do?" "I'm afraid not if he could he would have done it by now."  
  
Hikaru just looked down at her lap rembering how it looked like Nova split her self into two " Nova why have you come back I tough I opened you heart to under stand." Thought Hikaru.  
  
* At Umi's house *  
  
"Umi will your friend be ok?" asked Umi's Father "Well her brothers told me and Fuu to go home they said she should be ok since they found her." Then Umi put her hands to her face and started to cry. "It's ok Umi Lantis and Presea Mokena and Clef are with her." Said Ascot. "Well I guess your right but I feel so useless." Then Caldena jumped on Umi and said that every thing will turn out fine.  
  
  
  
Fuu's place She was sitting at her windowsill thinking how Hikaru was. "Fuu.." said a voice as some one knocked on the door. "Come in." It was Ferio. "Fuu are you all right? Your family are worried you haven't came down to look at them or even say any thing since we left Hikaru home." "I know I can't help but worry." Ferio went to her side and hugged her and was saying that they have been through worse stuff and assured her that Hikaru was fine. Some where over the rainbow. "Nova, Nebula, Super Nova the time has come to get rid of the meddlesome Magic Knights of Cephiro." "Now that Hikaru is hurt Jacklle our mission will be much easier." Said Nova "Since Mika can't go anywhere the pillar can't heal her wounds." Said this Jacklle 


	4. I wont lose!

Magic Knight Rayearth  
  
Cepiro's Pillar.  
  
It has been a weak and Hikarus wounds were healing. "Ah what a nice day." She said as she finaly got to leave her room without being scoled by Lantis or her brothers. "Hi Hikari!" she said as her dog ran up to her. He was so happy to finaly get to see Hikaru. "Hikaru!" "Mrs. Hikaru!" It was Umi and Fuu they were running up to her. "Umi! Fuu! How have you been?" "Fine we have been worried sick about you!" said Umi "Yes what happed I have never seen you this hurt before." "I was anboushed." "How is Rayearth?" "Ferio told me that sir Lantis found you unconcness near a lake with out you sword did it snap again!?" asked Fuu "No you don't have to worry about the sword and Rayearth cause both of them are fine." Said Hikaru "Are you sure?' asked Clef. "Clef Ascot, Ferio?" "Uh I am sure!" The were looking at her with worry. Then all of a sudden the sky went black and then Clef Ascot and Ferio disaperd where only the magic Knights were there. "Hey what is going on!" said Umi "Hello magic Knights I thought I would see you before I killed you like I almost did your friend Hikaru." Said a man "So you were the one that hurt Mrs. Hikaru!" screemed Fuu " Not really." "But you just said!" said Umi "He's right he didn't almost Kill me but he must of sent the one who did!" Sated Hikaru "What do you mean Hikaru?" asked Umi Then the backround canged to the same place where Hikaru was. "Where are we?!" asked Umi and Fuu at the same time Then the man rased his hand. "Come Supper Nova Nebula I have brought The magic night of Wind and Water for you two to play with!" then the same to girls that Hikaru fought came forth. "Who what are thoughs!" said Umi as she points her finger at Supper Nova. "Fuu Umi call the ruin goods trust me!" They nodded. "Selece!" "Windom!" Then Fuu and Umi were in there Ruin god. "Hikaru! Somen Rayearth!" scremed Umi "No I had bateled them before I know what to expect from them." Said Hikaru as she pulled out her sword. "OH Hikaru we don't want to paly with you today our master Jacklle is going to do that for us." Then Supper Nova and Nebula start to flout to Umi and Fuu. "Wait!" Hikaru scremeds But they didn't listen. "Ok I am guessing that you are there Master!" she says as she points her sword at jacklle. "My I hope I don't really hurt you friend Lantis much." Jacklle as he glares Hikaru "What do you Mean!?" Then Jacklle jumps in the Air and hits Hikarus hand that makes her drop he sword. Then he grabs her arms.. * meanwhile with Clef and the others. * "What happened were are we asked Ferio?" "You are in the spirt world." Said a voice Then they turend around and seen a fairy came into view. "Who are you?" asked Ascot "I am the Fairy of the Piller." "Mika I am the one who helps the Piller in any problems no mater how big but I am traped here I can't get out till the piller asks for help when she is alone." "But I can't feel the presens of her any more" "Who Princess Emeround." "The Princess?" said Clef Ascot and Ferio. 


	5. Let's Go!

Magic Knight Rayearth Cephiro Pillar.  
  
"Let go of me!" scremed Hikaru "Hikaru!" "Mrs. Hikaru!" "Hey what are you two doing you guys should [lay with us!" said Nebula "WATER DRAGON!" scremed Umi "WATER DRAGON!" scremed Supper Nova "What she uses the same magic as me?" wondered Umi "That is right Umi I do now this should be fun!" said Supper Nova "Emerald Typhoon!" said Fuu "Wind's of Protection!" said Nebula "LENGNEDARY MAGIC KNIGHTS." Said Windom "What is it Windom  
  
  
  
"DON'T LET YOUR GARUD DOWN." "Thanks celce "Fuu lets get a little away from Hikaru so we don't hurt her." "Your right Mrs. Umi I would feel bad if I hurt Mrs. Hikaru in any way!" Then they put some distance from Hikaru and them. "Fuu? Umi?" said Hikaru as she turned her head "Well I guess your friends don't like you huh." Said Jacklle "Shut up idiot!" she said as she stomped his foot so she could get out of his arms.  
  
  
  
"Please Hikaru I only know wants best for you!"  
  
"You don't even know me!" "Hikaru.." "Huh?" "Hikaru trust him." The Nova came into view. "NOVA?!" "What are you doing!" "Nova did you get them?" Asked Jacklle "Yes my master." "Who did you? WHAT DO YOU MEAN!?" Scremed Hikaru "Oh Hikaru I wanted him to join us."  
  
  
  
"What? Who did you?" "Hikaru!" Then in side Hikarus head. "Eagle!" "Hikaru you must save Lantis!" "What is that who Nova took!" "Yes." This time it was Zagoto "Zagoto?" "We are here to help the new Pillar of Cephiro." "Princess how can I destroy Nova she is apart of my heart?" "Magic Knight you must belive in your heart and the will of Cephiro that allowed you to become the pillar of this world!" "RIGHT!"  
  
Then Fire was all around Hikaru. * Mean while in the sprit world* "What is going on?" asked Ascot "The Pillar is calling her I can show you but Mage Clef may I have your help?" asked Mika "Yes" Then the background change were you could see Hikaru Jacklle and Nova. "Hikaru?" asked Clef "Let Lantis go Nova!" "Only if you can beat me!" Hikaru: Some one give me the strength to save my loved ones!  
  
  
  
Then she was glowing Yellow and Red. "What is happening to Hikaru?" asked Ferio "Her powers are growing by her anger in her heart as well of her sadness." Answered Mika "Soon we will be able to leave this world it is like a dungeon created by Jacklle he used his heart to do most of this even create Nebula and Supper Nova." "So he has that much will power he could have become the pillar!" said Ascot "No he did not want the responsibility of becoming the pillar he wants something much more."  
  
"And what is that?" asked Clef "Sorry I can't tell you." * Meanwhile with Umi and Fuu * "I can't take any more hits from this girl!" scremed Umi "WATER DRAGON!" *In Umi's Head* "Umi." "Clef where are you?" "Ascot, Ferio, and Lantis and, my self are in a place called the Sprit world." "Lantis is there?" "Yes Nova brought him here but he still hasn't woke up we are trying to keep him from bleeding but his wound is deep."  
  
  
  
"How are we going to get you out of there?" "Don't worry we will be fine Hikaru will be able to or that is what this fairy has told us." "Clef hold on we are coming!" "RAIN STORM!" Then a fierce rush of water came to supper Nova. "Mrs. Umi?" "How did you get that n-" * In Fuu's head* "Fuu.." "Ferio are you hurt?" "No we are ok but what about You?"  
  
"My self and Umi are fighting a new enemy and we are not sure about Mrs. Hikaru." "Hikaru is ok we have been able to see her she has been fighting ok." "Fuu you mustn't give up!" "Tornado Winds!"  
  
Then like Supper Nova Nebula was defected by there new attracts. "Mrs. Umi we must hurry back to Mrs. Hikaru!" "Yes Fuu lets go!" 


	6. EAGLES BACK!

Magic Knight Rayearth Cephiro Pillar.  
  
"Ruby Lighting!" scremed Nova Hikaru dogged the attack "Come on Hikaru lets' PLAY!" Then Hikaru did the thing with her sword that she used on Nova in the second season. "Flame Arrow!"  
  
But Novas attack did not do anything to Hikarus. "AHHHH!" Then Nova fell on the ground from the attack. "Why? Why has your will power grown so strong even when were not in Cephiro?!" "Nova let Lantis go!" "Sorry but I wont since you haven't beat me yet!" Then she stands up. "FIRE RANGE!"  
  
Then a huge blast of fire came from Hikarus hands. "What is going o-" Then Nova was blasted into a rock. Were she was unconcenss. "What? How did I do that?" "It was your heart." Said a familiar voice and then Hikaru turned around and there was Eagle. "Eagle?"  
  
"Hikaru I am here to help you again.' Then he walked to her then kneeled down to her. "Hikaru.." He said with sad eyes. "Thank you Eagle but how can I save Lantis?" "HIKARU!" "MRS. HIKARU!" Then Umi and Fuu got out of their Ruin god's and started to run to Hikaru. "Fuu-Chan Umi-Chan!" "Are you all right Mrs. Hikaru?" "Yes Fuu I am all right but what about you guys?" "We are ok." Said Umi  
  
"Oh my are you Mr. Eagle of Autozam?" Asked Fuu "Yes I am thanks to you hearts I am alive again and I thank you for saving Cephiro even tho I am not from Cephiro." "I think the ones who truly love the land must care for it and not just one person." Said Umi "Right I would never want to see some ones heart torn by the responsibility of becoming the pillar." Said Fuu "Yha. When Emeraude was the pillar she made the people happy but who made her happy?" Said Hikaru "Plus I finely under stand what Zagoto wanted he was trying to make Emeraude happy even tho it was distorting this land." Said Hikaru "Yes I agree." Said Fuu "Me to." Said Umi  
  
"But were are Lantis, Ferio, Ascot, and Clef?" "I know Lantis wasn't with us when we were taken here but Nova took him.." "Hikaru Clef told me that Lantis is with them." "And Ferio said that only you can bring them here and all of us back at your house." "But I don't know how." "Hikaru I don't know what Ferio and Clef were talking about but we will help you ok?" "All right I will try!"  
  
Then Hikaru took out her sword. "Oh mystic Land that Emeraude loved so much I ask you please bring the ones we love and takes us to earth!" Said Hikaru "The home we love as much as Cephiro!" said Umi with her sword in the air like Hikaru. "The place we grew up and were others we love are waiting!" said Fuu with her sword like Hikaru and Umi. Then they stared to glow and Red, Blue and, Green started to wrap around them and a yellow glow started to glow around Eagle. Then they were gone. 


End file.
